moonlight_novafandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO Chapter 4
18th Anniversary Seto Kaiba: ''Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO. The story so far.'' (Flashback: Young Luna: You're finally gonna take me to the aquarium with you, right? Young Tomoe: *kisses Luna's nose* Sorry, sis. I'm busy right now.) Yusei: I'm activating the "Speed World - Neo" Field Spell. Luna & officers: Riding Duel! Acceleration! Now (A scene begins with Maria riding her D-Wheel on the highway at night.) Maria: Luna? Please be safe... (The duel lanes begin changing.) Maria: A Riding Duel? (Maria then rides the lamp leading to the Duel lanes.) Chapter 4 Attack of the '''M'ythic Dragon'' (The scene begins with Luna, Kaiba, and the 2 officers on the Duel lanes.) Officer #1: Princess, why are you-? Luna: This is mostly for me to have a Duel on motorbikes honestly. But I'll do a wager. If Kaiba and I win, all you have to do is test them. No arresting. That okay? Officer #1: Well princess, I-- Luna: Okay then. Officer #1: I Summon Marauding Captain then. (L3: 1200 ATK) Then I'll proceed to activate the effect of Marauding Captain, Summoning from my hand, Jutte Fighter. (L2: 600 ATK) Now I tune my Jutte Fighter with Marauding Captain... (L2 + L3 = L5) ...and Synchro Summon Goyo Chaser! (L5: 1900 ATK) Kaiba: What? Mokuba: Whoa! A Synchro Summon! Luna: *looks at Goyo Chaser and thinks* Hmm. Goyo monsters tend to take control of my monsters, though so far, all I've seen are battle effects. Officer #1: I'll end my turn with 2 face-down cards. Luna: *closes her eyes and thinks* A monster on their field with 1900 ATK and a couple of face-down cards. Likely Traps that could screw me over upon Summon. Well, let's test that. Luna: I set the Pendulum Scale with my Rift Beast - Zero Burst Dragon (S4). Kaiba: Pendulum? *thinking* How has the game changed this much? Luna: I activate the Pendulum Effect of Zero Burst Dragon. By destroying it while it is in my Pendulum Zone, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand. Then I'll set the Pendulum Scale with my Scale 1 Galileo, Magical Astronomer of the Blood Moon and my Scale 8 Kepler, Magical Astronomer of the Blood Moon. (S1 & S8) (The sky turns red as a red version of Yuya's pendant appears.) Luna: Swing, Pendulum! And let the rays of moonlight descend upon! Pendulum Summon! Awaken, my beautiful children! Rift Beast - Zero Burst Dragon! (L7: 2500 ATK) Hayabusa, Silent Shinobi of the Blood Moon! (L5: 2100 ATK) Now I'll activate the effect of Hayabusa, which lets me Special Summon Ayane, Kunoichi of the Blood Moon from my Deck. (L3: 1400 ATK) Now I'll let Ayane tune with Hayabusa (L3 + L5 = L8). Synchro Summon! Level 8, Ignister Prominence the Blasting Dracoslayer! (L8: 2850 ATK) (Flames surround Luna as a blade appears. Ignister Prominence emerges from the flames and grabs the blade. (L8: 2850 ATK)) Luna: Now I activate the effect of Ignister Prominence. Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Dracoslayer monster from my Deck. I Summon Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer. (L4: 1950 ATK) Luna: Next, I activate the effect of Ayane, Kunoichi of the Blood Moon. By banishing her and another Warrior-Type Blood Moon from my Extra Deck, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Blood Moon from my Deck. (Ayane and Hayabusa are seen being banished from Luna's Extra Deck.) Luna: I Summon Vlad, Impaler of the Blood Moon. (L4: 1476 ATK) Now I overlay Vlad, Impaler of the Blood Moon and Master Pendulum to build the overlay network. Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Majester Paladin, the Soaring Dracoslayer! (A green tornado appears around Luna followed by a blade next to her. Emerging from the tornado, is Majester Paladin, which then grabs the sword. (R4: 1850 ATK|OLU 2)) Luna: Now I activate the effect of Majester Paladin! During the End Phase if the turn it's Xyz Summoned, I can add 1 Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand. Now I play Twin Twister. (Two tornadoes appear from beside Luna as they approach the first officer.) Luna: By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can target two Spell and Trap Cards on the field and destroy them. (The officer's Rippling Mirror Force and Descending Lost Star are destroyed.) Luna: Rift Beast - Zero Burst Dragon! Attack! (Scene cuts to Maria riding her D-Wheel along the highway.) Maria: *looking around* Luna! Luna! *sees a flashing light in the Duel lanes in the distance* Huh? (Maria drives on the ramp leading to that lane.) Maria: *catching up to Luna* *happily* Luna! *burst of happiness fades into confusion* Luna...? Luna: *nervously* Hey sweetie. Maria: What did you do? Luna: How is this suddenly my fault? (Maria and Luna bicker in the background.) Officer #2: *sighs and thinks* Ugh. Another domestic argument case? Officer #1: *thinks* Try to think positive. I love my job, I love my job, I love my job. Kaiba: *growling* Are you done arguing with your girlfriend here? Maria: Who the hell are you? (Seto and Maria now argue in the background.) Luna (4000 LP): Good. Now that he got her attention. Officer #1 (3400 LP) I'll attack directly with Majester Paladin! (A gust of wind emerges from Majester Paladin's sword as he swings it towards the officer. Officer #1 (3400 ---> 1550 LP)) Luna: Then I'll attack with Ignister Prominence! (Flames emerge from the gunblade of Ignister Prominence as he swings it towards the officer. Officer #1 (1550 ---> 0 LP)) Luna: And now, I get to add a Pendulum Monster to my hand. Officer #2: Well, it's my turn now. I send from my hand to the Graveyard, Jutte Lord, Handcuffs Dragon, and Assault Dog, to Summon Montage Dragon! (L8: 3900 ATK) Luna: Uh-oh. Officer #2: Montage Dragon, attack Ignister Prominence! (Luna's Ignister Prominence is destroyed by a bite from Montage Dragon. (Luna: 4000 ---> 2950 LP)) Officer #2: I'll end my turn with 2 face-down cards. Seto: Now that it's my turn, it's time that we stop arguing so we can get to business. I'll draw. And from my hand, I activate Cards of Consonance. By discarding this card, I can draw 2 cards. (Kaiba discards The White Stone of Legend from his hand and draws 2 cards.) Seto: And now, thanks to the power of The White Stone, I can add Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand. Maria: Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Seto: How dare you not hear of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon! *clears throat* Anyway, by revealing Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, I can Summon from my hand, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon! (L8: 3000 ATK) (Luna and Maria look up to see a Alternative White Dragon roaring at the officer.) Officer #2: It's not strong enough to beat my dragon! Seto: You really think I'm an amateur? Officer #2: *thinking* I knew not to do that and I did it anyway... Seto: I activate the effect of Alternative White Dragon! Once every round, I can destroy one monster you have at the cost of it not attacking this turn. Blue-Eyes! Burst Stream of Chaos! (Alternative White Dragon fires a dark blue sphere at Montage Dragon.) Seto: Now that your card is out of the way, I activate Ancient Rules to Summon the original Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand. (L8: 3000 ATK) Maria: Two Blue-Eyes? Seto: I now merge my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons together! Burst Fusion! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon! (L10: 3000 ATK) Luna: Oh look, twin-headed Blue-Eyes. You know how many years I've asked for this? Seto: I now activate Blue-Eyes De-Fusion. By returning a monster I have on the field that used a Blue-Eyes monster as Material to my Extra Deck, I can resummon those monsters. I'll Summon back my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons! (L8: 3000 ATK) Seto: Blue-Eyes, attack! Officer #2: I activate Mirror Force! Seto: Who still uses that card? I'll activate the other effect of Blue-Eyes De-Fusion. By banishing this from my Graveyard, I can negate all Spell and Trap Cards you have for this turn. Now Blue-Eyes White Dragons, direct attack! (Officer #2: 4000 ---> 0 LP) Seto: Well, that was easy. Maria: Okay, mind telling me what's going on? Seriously. Luna: Well... Kaiba pissed off some cops, so I thought it would be the best time to face them in a duel. That, and I had to somehow get him out of this mess. Maria: And who is this? Luna: Someone from the past. Maria: From....the past? Luna: I just came from a story involving time travel. You should know that's a thing nowadays. Maria: O....kay? But note what do we do with him. Luna: Take him back to the tower I guess. (At Luna's tower.) Malik: Did I just see a Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Merieke: Yeah. And? Malik: How the hell...? Merieke: Don't ask me. (Back at the highway.) Luna: We should head back to my place as planned! Maria, we'll talk about today's events later. Maria: Okay. Mokuba: Where is your place? Luna: See that big ass tower? *points to her tower specifically* Mokuba: You live in that? Luna: Yes. (The group arrive in Luna's tower.) Luna: Ew. I feel and smell sweaty. (The four exit Luna's elevator.) Malik: Finally! So who's the one with the Blue-Eyes? Seto: Why are you trying so hard to look at my Blue-Eyes? Malik: Because. All copies of those are destroyed. It's hard to find one without it being a replica. (Luna and Maria get back in the elevator in the background.) Merieke: *coming in the room* I have towels in case you want to wash up. (In the elevator.) Maria: So what happened earlier? And who are they? Luna: They're a couple guys that were up to no good. Started makin' trouble in my neighbourhood. Maria: Luna, seriously. Luna: And you ruined it. Anywho, those guys apparently are from the past. They said something about a cloaked person transporting them through time. Maria: Time travel? Luna: Kaiba pissed off the cops, so that led to that Duel. But enough about my day. How's yours? Maria: Do you really want to know how my day was? (Scene cuts to Maria at the car wash waiting for Luna's car to be washed.) Maria: *bored look* Ugh. This is so boring. (Cuts back to present time with the two women exiting the elevator.) Maria: Let's hurry up and take a shower. We have a big day tomorrow. (Luna enters her walk-in closet and selects an outfit to wear. Maria starts the shower and closes the door.) Luna: Hmm. Maria might like this outfit. (Scene cuts to Seto Kaiba sitting on a bed with Mokuba laying in it.) Seto: *frustrated* I can't believe that we were once living in our own tower and now we're taking shelter in someone else's place... (Luna is seen on her bed contemplating the day's events.) Luna: So Yusei and Seto Kaiba took that person's highway here. I wonder if there are others. (Maria opens the door to the bathroom and enters the bedroom in only a towel.) Maria: Hey. You seem deep in thought. Luna: Why do we suddenly have people from other Yu-Gi-Oh!s coming here? Maria: You're asking me? Come on. We have to go to sleep early tonight. Lots of stuff to do tomorrow. Luna: Yeah. (Luna turns off the lamp.) Maria: Hey, I haven't gotten dressed! Rude. (Chapter End) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO Chapters